


Frisbee

by natu



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AU, F/M, JD is a dick, happy times in the summer, i love duke but she has no dialogue, no ones dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natu/pseuds/natu
Summary: Heather McNamara has bad aim but she happens to be a good matchmaker.





	Frisbee

**Author's Note:**

> i havent posted anything here for like a year+ and of course its heathers Of Course

Summer. Hot. Humid. Parties.

Contrary to popular belief spread by Grease, the nights aren't always the best part of the summer. But then again, it isn't always the wild, crazy and fun time everyone suggests it is. For the Heathers, it usually is wild. Not today.

"Heather, why'd you throw the god damn frisbee so hard?!" Heather Chandler yelled at Heather McNamara.  
"I was throwing it to Heather!" the yellow clad girl gave a whine and pointed to Heather Duke, who was sitting at the trunk of a tree, reading a book. She looked up at the two playing frisbee and shrugged.  
"Seriously?" Chandler groaned. 

"Heather, you're a terrible liar and and even worse frisbee player," Veronica laughed from beside Duke.  
"Wait no I see it. Oh, my god look!"  
McNamara covered her mouth and pointed again, but to a guy dressed in full black attire holding the frisbee with an annoyed look on his face.  
"Did you see that? It smacked him straight in the face," Chandler was almost impressed that the girl who failed gym could hit a guy from about 50 feet out in the face, "Veronica, go get it." 

"You know, one day I'll die," Veronica says, getting up and stretching, "And you'll have no one to fetch your frisbees for you."  
"Quit your whining and go get it!" Chandler yelled.  
As Veronica started off on her way, she could see the boy staring in their general vicinity and she picked up her pace. 

"Hey!" she waved to him and he made his way over to her, holding the frisbee.  
"Is this yours?" he asked.  
"Yes, well, it's my friend's rather but, yeah," Veronica rambled, "I'm sorry she hit you in the face! But you gotta admit it was impressive from where she was standing."  
"Try saying that when you get hit in the lip by a plastic, flying object," he laughed and handed her the toy.

"So I didn't catch your name."  
"I didn't throw it."  
"You're hilarious."  
"Sarcasm noted. JD."  
"Veronica."   
"Well, Veronica," she liked the way he said her name, "Greetings and salutations."

She smiled and tossed the frisbee from one hand to the other, contemplating.  
"So, do you wanna like, join us? If you're not busy or anything."  
"Only if you promise she won't hit me again."  
"I can't guarantee that, she failed gym, y'know."


End file.
